Ruby Fire part OP
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Ok it's about Ruby again if you've read the first story you'll know what i mean this time Ruby's in OP! I plan on Alive!Ace. Me own nothing!


Ruby prov...

I was eating in the restraint and had to stop my self from laughing at the grope of Pirate's. I was just drinking some water when, Dawn came in begging for food he got food and started talking about his crew at that he would steal the boat. I watched as everyone ran out of the place but the straw hat's and cook's. When that guy threatened the old man. I stole the gun and kicked him to the side.

''Didn't you know gun's are for action's not threat's!'' I stated shooting a random Pirate in the head killing the poor random bastard. ''Like that.'' I said and through it behind me so it would land inside.

The big crew looked at me gaping as where some cooks, Luffy, Sanji and the old man next to me had a strange look. I looked at Dawn to see him staring at my tit's.

''Die!'' I said shooting at him it would have killed him to had I not yelled die. ''To bad hay your name Luffy right?'' I asked note bothering to look at the guy who call's himself purl.

''Ya that me.'' Luffy said.

''I'll help over here you just go kick the guy's ass.'' I said walking up to him, shooting the purl guy before he could set the plat form on fire. He looked at me a moment before grinning.

''Thanks!'' Luffy said running of I looked at the other guy's.

''What you waiting for? Don't let them get a foot hold.'' I said dragging Sanji and taking my sword out putting it to left and slashing down and to the right. A moment and it was in peace's.

Gasp's at that before everyone watched Luffy's fight Sanji di-spit me being a girl yelled at me about that. I dived in after Luffy the moment he landed in the water. I saw him in a metal net and taking my pocket knife out and cut it if you know the right way you can cut anything with anything. I pulled him up and saw Sanji.

''Oi!'' Ruby said Sanji took him and I got out.

''You might be a girl but I'm still pissed at you.'' Sanji said sending a kick my way.

''That's fine with me!'' I said dodging and punching him in the gut.

He flew back and made a dent in the wall, I didn't want to repair the ship. Sanji after getting up sat next to Luffy and lit a smoke. I left to meet the guy I knocked out before.

''Yo!'' I said finding him on an up top deck facing Luffy and Sanji.

''Oh hello.'' He said.

''Leaving soon?'' I asked resting elbow's on the rail and leaning forward.

''Ya.'' He replied.

''Sorry bout earlier I couldn't help not getting into the fight.'' I stated chuckling.

''Ah no biggy your a good shot.'' He replied.

''That I'm not that good but I'm a fare shot.'' I sighed.

After that he left with his crew, after Sanji had his fight and they where about to leave.

''I'm Ruby Fire I would like to join your crew.'' I said Luffy looked at me before grinning.

''Get it!'' Luffy said and I wasted no time I jumped in and sat on the roof of the boat.

After a bit of sailing I stared doing push up's out of boredom.

''Hay Ruby you never said your dream.'' Luffy said after a bit.

''To be free, to kick ass, and to be strong enof to keep those dear to me safe.'' I replied he had a goofy grin on his face after that.

''That's a bit boring.'' Sanji stated.

''Well there something else I always wanted to be a crazy powerful pirate!'' I laughed making them grin.

''Now food's up what would you like?'' Sanji asked.

Luffy asked for meat and the other guy asked for something else.

''Meat with mashed potato's corn and brockaly.'' I said the other to gagged at the brockaly. ''Good now I don't have to worry about you eating it!'' I stated going back to push up's with a twist, I was only one thumb and strait up wile I was doing it on my sword. Luffy and the other guy yelled 'cool' and watched stars in there eye's. ''Luffy what do you think about sparing?'' I finally asked still doing push up's.

''It's a way to get stronger.'' Luffy said.

''Ya think you's spare with me some time?'' I asked.

''Shore!'' Luffy stated ginning.

Sanji came out with the food and I ate on the roof sitting indie stile. I watched amused as they stole the others food. I grinned at the sea monster and how they kicked the pore thing. I laughed as we where pulled to the island and as we crashed into Zoro. Jumping out of it next to the green haired sword's men.

''Hi I'm Ruby.'' I said greeting him.

''Zoro.'' He replied.

''Hay Zoro!'' Luffy said laughing.

We talked Nami's sister came and I left with Luffy.

''Is it just me or dose everyone have a back story someone else will spill? I'm not trying to be mean or anything it's just if someone asked about my past I wouldn't talk about it.'' I explained the last bit.

''I douno.'' Luffy stated making me grin.

''What are you doing here?'' Asked some random fish-man.

''Just passing by.'' Luffy said. The fish-man left after bidding good day to us.

Later in the fight's Luffy just got chucked into the water and I dived in swerving past the fish-men, blocking the water.

''I'll get him just keep the out of the water!'' I shouted before hitting the water.

* * *

Third person prov... with Sanji and Zoro.

''What are we her lackey's?'' Zoro huffed half heartily as he blocked the octopus.

''The hell I am!'' Sanji surprisingly said blocking the blue fish-man. ''I just want my Nami-Chwan to be happy~'' Sanji said in a sing-a-song voice heart's in his eye's.

* * *

Ruby's prov...

I hate rescue's oh well, I was just about to free him a few villager's where keeping his head above water. The fish men got into the water, I dodged and the hit the rock making it brake, I kicked him in the jaw and sent him up before Sanji could do anything. I waved before making my way hurriedly up for air. I broke the serf of the water just in time to watch the fight.

Later after Luffy was better we spared. After that we joined the party happily. I went to Nami's mom's grave and payed my regard's. Luffy came a little later and the pin-weal man was there before me. We talked a bit and the next day Nami stole all of there wallet's making me laughed as was sailed away.

* * *

( Note! I will pass up a few seen's here and there)

* * *

Ruby prov...

We got Opiece and had a crazy ride, we met the dragon that me. Luffy and the girl could under stand. I was just minding my own and sleeping on the rail, when.

''DON'T TOUCH MY TANGERINES!'' The yelled was from Nami and i almost fell over bored.

''OI! Nami are you trying to making me go over bored?'' I yelled. ''I got a Angel fruit but still!''

''An Angel what?'' Nami asked and seeing me pull my self up grinned sheepishly.

''Angel fruit I don't use the power much because it's a little much, seeing as I have all the devil fruit powers see but by eating the angel fruit I can still swim.'' I said laying back on the rail to sleep again.

''Why didn't you say you had that power?'' Nami asked and I saw the little girl watching.

''You didn't ask so i didn't tell, I'm a simple person Nami once you get the hang of it.'' I sighed.

The crew watched this ether amused or annoyed. Luffy watched ginning I can't under stand what he's thinking. I sighed again before closing my eye's again and boom I fell over board!

''Ruby!'' Nami said as i came back up I glared at the ship next to them and dived under and shot like a canon onto the deck after making shore they where bruised I jumped to the Going Marry.

''I'm up can't sleep worth a dame around here!'' I said sulkily making Nami narrow her eye's.

''PMS?'' She finally asked making the guy's not Luffy blush.

''Yep!'' I said popping the 'p' and sat down on the deck.

After that we got to the grand line.

''To be king of the pirate's!'' Luffy said putting his foot on a barrel.

''To make a chart of the all of the world!'' Nami said doing the same.

''To be a shooter!'' Usopp said putting his foot on the barrel.

''To find the all blue!'' Sanji said putting his foot on the barrel.

''To be the greatest swords men!'' Zoro stated doing the same.

They looked at me I ginned.

''To be free!'' I said placing my foot on the barrel.

We met the whale. And got Chopper we where just meeting Luffy's brother.

''Hay this is ace my brother!'' Luffy said the crew was gaping.

''Nice to meet up I'm Ruby.'' I said laying on the rail like a cat arm propping my head I sleep like that a lot. They all gave intro's I didn't really hear them.

''Ruby where moving!'' Nami called before yelling order's I got up and helped.

_**Too be continued...**_

* * *

**Hi R&R if you liked I own nothing!**


End file.
